Daughter of Snow and Ice
by Yami the Outcast
Summary: Hi, I'm Yami the outcast, this is my first fanfic. there's a new girl at camp and she's drawn the attention of a certain male demigod, a fellow outcast. but will this girls powers prevent her from being with the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Yami the outcast, this is my first fanfic, I don't own any of the PJATO characters, even though I really wish I did. Instead they belong to mister Riordan. I will add Nico to this story soon, but he will not be gay. I have nothing against Solangelo, but I need him straight for this story. So too bad fangirls! :P **

Twyla ran, but they ran faster, gaining ground. The ogres yelled in triumph as the girls pace slowed, she was wearing out after weeks of being on the run from the monsters. When they first came after her, her father hadn't believed her and called a mental institute to take her away, but the monsters came instead. Monsters. Twyla was tiered of that word, tiered of them… so tiered…

She was about to give in when she felt it. The sun. A new day was breaking and it brought new strength to the exhausted girl. She ran faster, widening the distance between her and the ogres, who roared in anger. Twyla could see the pine tree the satyr had told her about, a golden sheepskin glittering in its branches, and a small dragon curled around the trunk of the tree. As she ran up the hill, a horn blew and a dozen teenagers in bronze armor raced past her, meeting the monsters head-on. A boy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the hill faster, "Hurry! We'll be safe behind the boarder!" when they passed the tree, he shouted out to the others, "The kid's safe! Fall back!" some of the teens groaned, but retreated to the safety of the "boarder" something else the satyr had told her about. Twyla stared in awe as the ogres pounded their fists against an invisible shield, "amazing…," she mumbled. The teenage boy pulled off his helmet, revealing a head of black hair," hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, you okay?" Twyla nodded weakly, she'd been running on pure adrenaline, and it was wearing off," 'm Twyla Blanca, daughter of… of…," her voice trailed off as she collapsed from exhaustion.

When Twyla woke up, she recoiled as the smell of a hospital room hit her. Needles… strange medicines… supposed to keep the monsters away….

NO!

Twyla forced herself away from those thoughts as a door opened. She lept backwards out of the bed, instinctively reaching for the ring on her left index finger. When she hit her feet, she was holding a three foot long stygian iron sword, ready for attack. The blonde boy who'd stepped in threw his hands up, "Whoa kid! Whoa, good guy! Not a monster!" Twyla hesitantly lowered her sword, "Sorry, instinctive," she pressed the center of the flower carved into the hilt and the sword shrank back into a ring. "Well, that's handy," the blonde boy remarked. Twyla slipped the ring back on her finger and glared at the boy with her stormy blue eyes, "who are you and where the hell am I?" The boy smiled, ignoring her bluntness, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," he extended a hand, "I'm supposed to take you to the Big House to see Chiron." Twyla frowned, "I'm coming, but I ain't holding your hand."

Twyla took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed, "I hate medical facilities," she grumbled as she followed Jason across a green in front of a collection of cabins toward a three story farmhouse (I actually forgot how tall the Big House is, so if I got it wrong, I'm sorry). She turned her head as she heard an explosion. A bunch of kids in orange shirts were scaling a climbing wall, but it was shaking like crazy and spewing, "… lava? No way." Jason followed her gaze, "don't worry, you're a newbie, you'll start out with only minor tremors. He looked up at the sound of a horse's gallop, "here's Chiron." Twyla looked up and her eyes widened, a man stood in front of her, his neatly trimmed beard and sweater didn't surprise her, but his white horse body did. "A centaur? Wow, didn't' think this day could get any weirder, but I was wrong as usual," Twyla muttered. Chiron looked her over and smiled, " welcome to Camp Half-blood," he turned to Jason, " does she know?" the boy shrugged, " seems that way, went in to check on her and nearly got run through with a Stygian iron sword." Chiron raised his brow, "Stygian iron? Oh Hades," he shook his head. "Hello, right here," the two males turned their heads and Twyla waved, "Hi, Twyla Blanca, daughter of no one. I fight monsters every day and get chased around Brooklyn by ogres who want to eat me on a daily basis, and you are-?" Jason blew out an annoyed breath, "just what we need, another Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico had been in the arena, trying to help Percy teach Ms. O' Leary how to sit when the alarm sounded, something was going on by the boarder. Percy drew Riptide from his pocket," you coming Nico?"

The son of Hades shook his head," Nah, you got this," he scratched Ms. O' Leary behind the ears and she thumped her foot. Percy shrugged, "suit yourself," and ran out of the arena. Nico sat and watched the giant hellhound tear the head off a practice dummy and chew on it, a bored expression on her face. When he heard the excitement die down, he went to investigate.

Nico brushed his black hair out of his face and looked on from the shadows as Percy carried a girl with dishwater blonde hair to the infirmary. When the son of Poseidon returned to the arena, he told Nico what had happened, "there must've been 20 ogres after that kid," he cried out as Ms. O' Leary jumped on him and licked him with a tongue the size of a bath mat, soaking him with slobber, "oh come on! Down girl! I was only gone for half an hour!" The hellhound let Percy up and he wiped his face off, "ulgh, like I was saying-,"Ms. O' Leary whined and he sighed, "okay, okay," he turned to Nico, "you'll have to find out for yourself." Percy picked up a shield and threw it like a Frisbee, "go get it girl!" Nico smiled as he watched the hellhound run after it, "later Perce," he called as he left the arena.

He walked across the green and quietly slipped inside cabin 13. Nico flopped down on his bunk and looked around the empty room, Hazel stayed here occasionally when she visited Camp Half-blood, but she mostly stuck to Camp Jupiter. Nico sighed, he kind of hoped this new girl was his sister, although he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, it was lonely in this empty cabin. He raised his head when he heard the signal for dinner (I think it was a conch shell?) and sighed again, if he hadn't skipped lunch he wouldn't go, but he had and now he was hungry. When he had sat as his table after offering some of his brisket as an offering, he noticed the blonde girl looking around nervously for a place to sit. Her stormy blue eyes met Nico's brown and regarded him thoughtfully before she sat across from him at the Hades table.

All conversation stopped and the pavilion became deadly quiet. Everyone turned to Nico, watching him for a reaction. The son of Hades raised an eyebrow before turning back to his dinner.

The campers then turned to Chiron as he clomped over to the girl, "excuse me my dear," the centaur's voice was startlingly loud in the silence. The girl raised her head, "I'm nobodies 'dear'," she snapped and hushed voices could be heard from the other demigods. Chiron ignored the girl's attitude, "you are expected to sit at the Hermes table until you are claimed by your godly parent," he pointed to the crowded table at the edge of the pavilion. The stormy-eyed girl wrinkled her nose, "um, no offence, but I don't think there's any room." Chiron glanced up at the sky nervously, but it remained cloudless. He sighed, "alright Twyla, if you insist," he walked away and conversation slowly resumed. Nico glanced at Twyla, "you're lucky, the gods must be in a good mood today. The last camper to choose their own table ended up eating their dinner through a straw." Twyla shrugged, "I just don't like crowded places," she munched on a piece of pepperoni and olive pizza and Nico smiled shyly, "me neither," he extended a hand, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Twyla wiped her hand on her napkin before she shook, "Twyla Blanca, Daughter of no one."

At the bonfire, Twyla sat with the black haired son of Hades and laughed as everyone began to sing a campfire song, something about their grandma going to war, making gestures for the different pieces of armor. After the song was done, Chiron stamped a hoof to call attention, "thank you, now some announcements before you all return to your cabins. Tomorrows capture the flag will be the Hermes and Athena cabins against the Ares and Apollo cabins," a muscular girl from the Ares cabin with a spear strapped to her back yelled along with the rest of her cabin, "YEAH! You're going down new girl!" she pointed to Twyla who's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Nico leaned in, "you're playing with the Hermes cabin," he nodded to the Ares girl, "Clarisse likes fresh meat." Twyla frowned, "thank you so much for your words of encouragement," she muttered. When the announcements were over (Apollo cabin was holding a concert in a few weeks) the campers headed for their cabins. Twyla was lost, Nico had vanished into his cabin and she didn't want to bug him. The son of Poseidon, Percy wasn't it?, noticed her problem, "hey, you're supposed to bunk with the Hermes kids," he gestured to it, "I'd hurry, the cleaning harpies eat campers who aren't in their cabins after lights out." Twyla thought he was joking until she heard a screech, she thanked Percy and ran for it. When she shut the door of the Hermes cabin, two (identical?) sons of Hermes introduced themselves as Conner and Travis Stoll, "New kid?" asked the one on the right (Connor?). Twyla nodded shyly and the twin on the left (Travis?) scrambled to find her some toiletries while the other handed her a blanket and a pillow, "find a bunk if you can, most new campers have to sleep on the floor," Travis handed her a plastic bag with a toothbrush and soap inside, "Here ya go, I'm fairly certain that's unused," Twyla shrugged and found a bunk without an occupant, the camper having foolishly left his bed before lights out. She didn't have a change of clothes, so she pulled off her boots and climbed into the bunk, slipping off her jacket and tossing it next to the boots on the floor. When the lights went out and her head hit the pillow, Twyla was jerked into a dream.

She stood in a grassy field and smiled at the sun on her face. A voice came from behind her, "I know, feels great," Twyla turned and found a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes standing there, twirling a daisy in his fingers.

"Father?" the question waited on her lips, but before she could speak, the man shook his head, "no Twyla, I'm not your father.

I've watched over you like a father, I wanted to claim you and I would have, but your true godly parent has stepped forward." He smiled sadly, but the look seemed out of place on his face, "I have to take back the gifts I've given you so your real ones can shine through." He raised a hand in farewell, "Twyla Blanca, I wish you luck," and he vanished, taking the sun and field with him."

Twyla woke with a start as someone blew an air horn next to her head. Her sword was in her hand and she pinned the culprit, the sharp blade inches from his throat, before she was fully awake. The Stoll brother (Travis?) raised the air horn in surrender, "Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Twyla released him, "what the Hades was that about!?" The other brother (Conner?) held up a video camera, "oh YEAH! This is better than I planned!" He ducked as his brother swiped at him, "Gimme that! That is not going online!" Travis chased his laughing brother out of the cabin and Twyla blew out an angry breath, "boys…" she muttered


	3. Chapter 3

After she'd brushed her teeth and changed into fresh clothes (an orange t-shirt with Camp Half-blood written on it), Twyla laced her boots, pulled her jacket on and headed to breakfast. She sat with Nico at the Hades table, no one argued about that, "Hey Twyla, gonna enjoy playin' capture-the-flag with you." Twyla looked up from her blueberry pancakes, "what?" Nico smirked, "I play with whatever cabin I want, there's only one other Hades kid besides me and that still isn't a team," he raised his cup of orange juice, "good luck kid."

Decked out in bronze armor and carrying a shield the size of a backboard, Twyla joined the four cabins at the edge of the woods. Chiron stamped a hoof and conversation halted, "You all know the rules, no maiming-," the Ares campers groaned, "The river is the boarder. First team across it with the opposing team's flag wins." An Athena girl with gray eyes handed Twyla a helmet with a blue horsehair plume, "here, you're gonna need this," Twyla took it and thanked her, "my name's Twyla, what's yours?" The blonde girl smiled, "I'm Annabeth," a horn sounded and she handed the flag to her, "c'mon, I know the perfect place for this." She ran into the forest, leaving Twyla to stumble along the best she could.

"You were right, this is the perfect spot," Twyla commented as Annabeth planted the flag atop a mound of boulders she called Zeus's fist. From a certain angle, it did look like a fist rising from the ground, but from any other direction, it looked like a pile of deer droppings. The dirty blonde girl pulled off her ring and it became a sword. She saw Annabeth eyeing it, "this is Islinger, you like her?" The girl shrugged, "I'm not one for swords, I prefer my dagger." A noise came from the trees to the left and the two girls tensed, ready to defend the flag. Clarisse charged from that angle, a pack of Ares campers running from the right, an ambush, "Get the flag!" Nico materialized from the shadows, sword drawn, "Defend yourselves!" he yelled as he blocked a sword stroke. The fight passed like a blur to Twyla as she slashed, jumped and blocked. "The flag!" Annabeth yelled and she turned to throw her shield at the unlucky Ares kid, smacking him in the head and knocking him unconscious. "Behind you!" She turned at Nico's warning and jumped to avoid Clarisse's spear using its shaft as a boost to flip forwards over the girl's head. But the daughter of Ares wasn't so easily fazed. Using the butt of her spear, she swept Twyla's legs out from under her, causing the smaller girl to cry out as the wind was knocked from her lungs. Clarisse laughed, "Too easy," and turned to find Nico blocking her way to the flag. She swung her spear and he caught it with the edge of his sword. To his surprise, the spearhead sent a jolt of electricity down the blade and up his arm. Twyla yelled, finding her voice as he hit the ground, "Clarisse! No maiming!" The beefy girl laughed, "He doesn't look maimed to me," she grabbed the flag. Twyla saw red, then white, and blacked out.

Annabeth had been fending off a sword stroke from an Ares camper when she heard the girl, Twyla yell, "Clarisse! No maiming!" she and he turned to see Nico twitching on the ground and Clarisse grab the flag. Twyla screamed in anger and her eyes turned white as she sprang up and charged the older girl, empty-handed. "Oh Hades," this was not gonna end well, Annabeth thought as Clarisse lazily raised Maimer to block the attack, but to both of their surprise, the enraged girl wrapped her hands around the spear shaft. Where her flesh touched the wood, a layer of frost spread down the length of the spear and up the wielder's arm. In a matter of seconds, Clarisse was frozen in ice, the flag now forgotten at her feet. Twyla bent down and picked it up, slowly walking over to Annabeth and planting it before her. The blonde gasped as a symbol burned above the girl's head, a white snowflake. Said girl slumped to the ground suddenly, unconscious.

"Twyla? Twyla? Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice came to her ears, "Mngh… what happened?" Twyla groaned as she opened her eyes. The daughter of Athena helped her up, "you've been claimed," her voice sounded nervous. Twyla turned and gasped at the frozen statue that had been her opponent, "I-I did that?" Annabeth didn't answer, she didn't have to. The horn blew suddenly, the others must have grabbed the flag, and she grabbed Nico's arm, "here, can you help me?" The stormy eyed girl took the other arm and they carried the unconscious boy to Chiron.

\- (Sorry if these time lapses bug you, it seemed like so much more on paper) -

Twyla sat at the table in the big house, her trembling hands shoved in her pockets, head hanging low so dishwater blonde strands covered her face. Chiron sat in his wheelchair, looking like an average handicapped man, "Annabeth, you're positive it was a snowflake?" the daughter of Athena nodded, "she's been claimed by Kihone, goddess of snow." Twyla moaned in frustration, "I froze her, I froze somebody!" she buried her head in her hands and Annabeth patted her shoulder in sympathy, "it's okay, everyone loses control sometimes," she smiled, "hey, Percy blew up the toilets on accident once, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Annabeth turned to Chiron, "I swear, if Clarisse hadn't shocked Nico, it wouldn't have happened." Chiron stroked his chin, "remind me to add that to the rules: no electrocution." Twyla raised her head, "you-you're not angry with me?" the centaur smiled, "of course not. Annabeth, if you would escort Miss Blanca to the Apollo cabin to make certain that she's alright, then I'd like the Athena cabin to start drawing up plans...," Twyla was confused, " plans for what?" Chiron smiled again, "for a new cabin, I don't want to have to unthaw one of the Stoll brothers next time they try something." The girl winced, "they posted the video?"

Twyla didn't make it to the Apollo cabin. When she saw the looks the children of the sun god were giving her, she bolted for the woods, ignoring Annabeth's yells to come back. As the forest closed over her, the girl felt the tears start to burn down her face. She found a secluded part of the woods and sat down to cry, letting the tears she'd been holding back for so long flow free. Why did this have to happen? Every time she found a place where people didn't shun her, didn't hate her, something happened and she'd be an outcast again. She looked up at the moon rising in the east, well if they were gonna hate her, so be it. She didn't want the company of those who didn't understand her. She took out a pen from her pocket and wrote across her knuckles: F.T.W. Fuck. The. World. It didn't want her.

Night had almost fallen by the time a hellhound the size of a small car padded into the clearing, Nico and Percy on Its back, "is she here girl?" Percy asked the hound who barked in reply. Twyla looked up and the son of Hade's brown eyes met hers, "Twyla? Are you okay?" Was that actual concern in his voice? He didn't show any signs of being electrocuted earlier as he slid off the hellhound's back. "Go away Nico," the daughter of Kihone's voice was just above a whisper, "I know I'm not wanted at camp." Nico extended a hand, "c'mon Twy, that's not true," the girl turned away, "I'm not wanted, and don't lie to me." To her surprise, Nico sat down beside her and sighed, "go Percy, I got this." The older boy was hesitant, "are you shure?" Nico waved him away, "I've got this. Someone needs to tell Chiron she's still within the boarder." Percy frowned, "okay, c'mon Mrs. O'Leary, back to camp," the hound turned and lumbered into the woods.

Twyla glared at Nico, "what part of 'go away' do you not understand? The 'go' or the 'away'?" The boy ran a hand through his dark hair, "you know you're not the only outcast at camp?" The blonde haired girl was confused, "huh? What are you talking about?" Nico pointed to himself, "Let's see… son of Hades, Lord of the underworld, and raiser of the undead. Born in a different century, Ghost king. Nice to meet you." Twyla drew her knees to her chest and shivered, "hey, you cold?" Nico sounded surprised, "here...," he took off his black aviator jacket and draped it over her shoulders. The girl looked up at him, "Won't you freeze?" The boy shrugged, "not really." Twyla drew the jacket closed, "what's your story Ghost king? I know it's a long and sad one. I see it in your eyes." The same thing she saw when she looked in the mirror, she thought as Nico told his story.

"Nico?" Twyla was concerned, he'd stopped talking and, to her surprise, tears were beginning to spill over his olive-toned cheeks. Nico wiped his face with the back of his hand, "I-I just realized… I've been through so much… what's next? I don't have any place to go after camp, and even if I could, would it be a place where I wasn't shunned? Where I'd fit in?" he bit his lip, "even after saving the camp, people are still afraid of me. I don't have many friends." He let out a noise of surprise as Twyla took his hand, "it's okay Nico, let it out."

He looked into the girl's stormy blue eyes, "you won't judge me?" Twyla smiled, "hey, I know what it's like to be different, to not fit in. I like you Nico, you're different. Even after finding out I'm the Snow queen, you still came after me. Misfits have to stick together."

Nico smiled shyly, "and to think I was here to make you feel better," he chuckled, "thanks Twy." The daughter of Kihone shook her head, "no, thank you Nico, you did make me feel better," she got to her feet as the horn blew for dinner, "c'mon ghost king, let's go eat." Nico took her hand and they walked to the dining pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

The whispers started as soon as they walked into the pavilion holding hands, Twyla still wearing Nico's jacket. Most of them, the blonde girl noted, came from the Aphrodite table. They sat down at the Hades table and ordered their meals (gotta love magic dinnerware! Did I just seriously use that word?) Twyla looked up as a shadow fell over the table, Clarisse was standing there with a surplus of anger in her eyes, apparently she hadn't appreciated being turned into a human Popsicle. "You. Are. Dead. Meat." She growled through clenched teeth, reaching for her spear, but Nico was faster. His sword was drawn and inches away from the daughter of Ares throat before she could react. Clarisse looked up in anger, not believing anyone would stop a child of the god of war from fighting. She lowered her arm and Nico stood, his brown eyes flashing dangerously, "don't you dare mess with my Snow Queen," Clarisse was furious and drew Maimer, preparing to run the spear through the son of Hades, "Why you little-!"

Chiron stamped a hoof, "that is quite enough!" he marched over to the group and thrust his hand out, "Hand it over, I am hereby suspending you from bearing weapons unless necessary and participating in all combat- related activities for a week." Clarisse and the other campers were speechless, never had Chiron punished a camper that way. But apparently even the centaur had a limit, he took the spear from the girl and trotted away with it to the big house.

At the bonfire, Clarisse was the subject of much of the laughter. Every weapon she held vanished, to the big house, Twyla guessed. Finally, she stormed off and the sound of the Ares cabin door slamming could be heard throughout the camp. With their original target gone, Twyla was soon the center of attention, the Apollo campers apologizing and bugging her about the singing (one of the only things they were good with besides a projectile) apparently, she'd been caught singing in the shower. Nico ribbed at her playfully, "c'mon, you can't be that bad. At least, not as bad as Percy," a Hephaestus camper gaped at him, "I'm sorry, I must have grease in my ears again. Did I just hear Nico make a joke?" Percy yelled, "Hey! I'm not that bad!" "Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. Twyla sighed in defeat and threw her hands up, "okay! Okay! I'll do it! Stop crowding me!" Will Solace pulled out his guitar and Twyla whispered into his ear. The blonde boy nodded and struck a chord, the opening notes to "Beautiful Disaster". The daughter of Kihone smiled at Nico, "this is for you Ghost King," she stood up and sang.

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right

It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight

Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waited so long

So long

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

Beautiful

Beautiful disaster

When the last notes faded away, Nico stood and, to everyone's surprise kissed the girl.

She was so shocked that a miniature blizzard suddenly whirled around the two.

When Nico pulled away, snowflakes had gathered in his black curls and cheeks blushed bright red.

The silence was broken when the Hephaestus camper from before yelled out, "You da man, Nico!" An Aphrodite camper shouted, "Shut up Leo!" the eagle feather in her choppy brown hair standing out among the other's perfect perms and makeup. Everyone laughed and Chiron called the campers to bed. Twyla gave Nico his jacket, "here, you'll need this more than me," she kissed him on the lips and darted off to the Hermes cabin.

Nico laid back on his bunk and stared off into space, lightly brushing his lips with his fingers. He'd kissed a girl, she'd kissed him. And he'd liked it. Despite her godly parent, she'd been warm, and that mini blizzard… she'd been taken by surprise. Twyla had kissed him back, that meant she liked him too, didn't it? Nico smiled at the memory, she smelled like roses in winter. The scent lingered on his jacket and he breathed it in as he fell asleep.

Aphrodite replayed the moment on her I-pad with the fluffy pink cover and sighed, it was perfectly romantic. The daughter of the snow goddess with the son of Hades, two outcast's against the world. "Don't touch my Snow Queen" she sighed again, only she could have given a better line. The goddess of love played the girl's song again just to watch the kiss, the son of Hades looked adorable with snow in his hair. But the girl… black clothes and blonde hair for a daughter of Kihone, she wrinkled her nose, not a good combination. Maybe she'd pay this demigod a visit as a reward for the entertainment.

**what in Hades does Aphrodite have planned for Twyla? Will it have a major impact on her and Nico? Will anyone R&amp;R this story? Can anyone help me with making a prophecy? I'm serious, i have a lame one i'll go with if need be, but i need help here. **

**Send me your prophecies and i might add one i like to this story. if not, i will use the lame one as a last resort. **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am putting this story up for adoption. If you want it, you can have it because I'm not sure what the heck to do with it now. If no one wants it, I will get rid of it. I'm putting up a Truth or Dare for any character from any book, movie, show, etc. that I know. Give me your worse people.

Yami out, hoping to see you later. Peace!


End file.
